Silken Christmas Part 2
by Hana Yen
Summary: Zero closed his eyes and swore he was imagining things… This was the first time he was going to fail a mission. Damn that red ribbon tied 'there' of all places…Check out Part 1 before reading this  Part 2 . KanaxZero Rated M


****

Silken Christmas (Part 2)

* * *

**Hana Yen : Here's part two, sorry that it's late and hope you readers enjoy it. As usual, comments are really appreciated :) **

**For new readers, it's better to read Part 1 on Polynox's profile (check my profile for the link or just type in the title 'Silken Christmas') before coming over to read the second part here. Apologies for the slight inconvenience, but since this is a collab work, so it's split between us.**

**Polynox : Well here's part two finally, terribly late, but hopefully all of you will be satisfied with it. Please enjoy and Happy belated New Years.**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

* * *

Part 2

It was all the invitation Zero needed, but he forced himself to walk naturally towards Kaname instead of pouncing on the pureblood there and then. The hunter's heart was running a mile now as he kneeled in front of Kaname, spluttering, "Kaname…you… you…"

The pureblood dragged a finger up Zero's arm before finally landing on his lips, shushing the younger male. "_Don't you want to open your Christmas present up…?_"

The silver haired youth lifted a trembling hand before resting it on Kaname's upturned palm. His lower lip quivered as his other hand cupped the russet haired male's cheek, tracing his jaw line before he stopped.

This…This was too much! He couldn't take it.

The enormity of what Kaname was doing right now…Zero forced the lump he felt down his throat. He bit his lip as Kaname gave him a tender smile, welcoming him into his arms.

Kaname forced himself to remain calm at Zero's actions. Zero had been staring at him with an unreadable expression – he didn't know how to describe it – was it fearful? Was Zero _repulsed_ with the way he was acting? And the stiff way Zero had acted although he had coaxed the silver haired youth to move towards him...

Zero had noticed the subtle twitch in Kaname's expression and blushed crimson. The room suddenly felt too hot, _damn it_! And when Kaname used Zero's fingers to tease his own nipples Zero crashed against his chest, biting back a moan as he couldn't take it.

The hunter's manhood was throbbing as it pressed against Kaname's hip, demanding attention. Kaname himself was hard, but he suppressed his lustful urges because all his actions were solely for Zero's pleasure. His slender fingers unbuckled Zero's belt and pulled down the zipper before massaging his lover through his briefs.

"You don't like this, Zero…?" he murmured before licking the hunter's earlobe.

_Oh Lord, Kaname!_ "Mmh!" Zero panted, buckling at Kaname's ministrations.

"O-of course I do.." the hunter mumbled, words slurred.

The pureblood grabbed Zero's hands and guided it down in between his legs. He gasped when his hand wrapped tight around his lovers already hard member. The hunter froze, unsure of what to do for a short moment, before slowly pulling on the silken bow that was tied around Kaname's manhood. It fell to the floor easily, and two amethyst coloured orbs managed to sneak a small peek before the pureblood smashed his lips against the hunters own and started to rip at his black sweater.

Zero had to duck his head up for air, but Kaname just moved his mouth to sucking at the hunters collarbones once the first piece of clothing had been removed and tossed across the room.

Kaname wanted all of him, and he found himself growing more impatient as he focused to undo Zero's belt buckle and remove the accessory.

The hunter chuckled and kissed the purebloods lips softly as he reached down to help his lovers fumbling hands. "You're so persistant; I thought a pureblood such as yourself should have a little more patience with this kind of stuff?"

Chagrin burned Kaname's cheeks as Zero's pants were finally getting removed and placed where his shirt had been thrown only moments before. "It's just that I have been _waiting a very long time..._," he purred seductively as he nipped the hunters bottom lip. "But it seems _other parts of you grow impatient_, too.." he spoke of Zero's evident erection which was starting to press through his boxers at the purebloods inner thigh.

The hunter gasped when their cocks stroked softly; even through the thin cotton material of his boxers, Zero could feel the heat which caused him to shiver and kiss Kaname roughly.

"Now," sighed the pureblood huskily. "I want to feel you inside me now.."

The hunter bit his bottom lip and then nodded, heart pounding hard in his chest as he kissed his lover one last time before positioning himself steadily between Kaname's legs.

"Let…Let me know if I'm hurting you…" Zero swallowed deeply as his trembling hands eased the tip of his cock into Kaname's most intimate place.

_Silly…_Kaname pulled his lover towards him, his tongue darting out to flick at a pert nipple, trying to ease Zero's nervousness. Somehow it was amusing in a manner that he was offering himself to Zero – Zero being his first, and yet Zero was feeling more apprehensive than he was.

Zero almost lost his bearing but he parted Kaname's legs wider before slowly sliding deeper into the pureblood. _He's so tight, and the heat is burning me up._

"Nnh! Unh…Zero…" _More…_Kaname's face scrunched up in the pain of Zero breaching his inner walls, but the pain had lasted for a short while before turning into a constant dull pain. "…Move…," he breathlessly voiced, his cheeks reddened slightly and his crimson eyes dilated.

Heck, Zero felt like pounding hard into Kaname, seeing the aroused look the pureblood was giving him. _Shit, I can barely control myself._ The silver haired hunter slowly slid out, intent on trying to find that special spot which would make it more enjoyable for Kaname as the pureblood had done to him before. Feeling that inner organ with his fingers had been easy compared to angling his cock to give Kaname pleasure. He trailed his fingers down Kaname's stomach, trying to relax his lover who seemed to be clenching his muscles.

_I have to be gentle…_Zero lifted Kaname's legs onto his shoulders to get a better angle and pushed in, repeating his actions of pushing in and pulling out to increase friction until his tip brushed against something.

Kaname suddenly twitched, gasping for breath. His grip on Zero's shoulders tightened.

His lover immediately stopped his actions, demanding, "Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?"

"There…There…," panted the pureblood, rubbing against him, his body craving the earlier friction. His own cock was so hard now, needing some release. _I…need more… _

_Aah, I've found it – the sweet spot._ Zero's fingers wrapped themselves around Kaname and began pumping it as he synchronised his thrusts with the pumping.

"Aah…Zero…It's so…ah…good!" Kaname was incoherent now, lust clouding his mind as his legs instinctively tightened themselves around Zero's waist, wanting to be penetrated deeper. "Harder…aah…!"

Zero's lips crashed onto Kaname's, his tongue sliding inside and making contact with Kaname's tongue, twirling, trying to taste more of Kaname as his cock increased its contact with the pureblood's prostate, thoroughly abusing it.

Kaname's walls instinctively clenched against Zero, and Zero released a guttural groan, almost releasing there and then. "To-together…Zero…"

Zero's thumb pressed against Kaname's tip, massaging the slit which was sobbing with precum while the other fingers traced the bulging veins. At the same time he gave one final thrust, making both of them yell out as Kaname violently came onto Zero's lower abdomen, his inner walls tightening around Zero's member and Zero releasing himself in Kaname.

Zero sank on top of Kaname, thoroughly exhausted. His hand limply reached out to pull at a nearby blanket to cover themselves before pulling himself out but Kaname stopped him.

"Wait a while longer…I still…want to feel you in me…"

The hunter nodded, and then held Kaname to his chest reflectively as they shared another heated kiss.

"It feels wonderful.." the pureblood purred a little breathlessly when their mouths broke apart. "I can still feel your semen inside of me.. It's even leaking out.." Kaname stretched a hand down and ran a finger over where they were connected.

Zero's amethyst eyes were clouded over in a fog of lust as he watched his lover bring up his cum covered finger to his lips and lick off the sticky substance.

"It's hot and tastes like you, Zero.." the pureblood smiled small with satisfaction, before nudging his head into the hunters shoulder and pressed his lips to the base of his throat.

"I love you.." Kaname sighed huskily, still nipping Zero's skin tauntingly, leaving a trail of small hickeys.

"I love you, too, Kaname.." Zero pulled on the pureblood so that their eyes were level and their lips would meet.

* * *

"How did you manage to disguise your pureblood aura? Since we're bonded I would have been able to – ," Zero paused, unable to continue as he turned bright red at Kaname's intense stare.

"I asked Aidou's expertise to invent a chemical that would hide my aura for a few hours – " Kaname drew himself from the blanket sheets, concerned. "What's wrong, Zero? Why are you looking at me like that…?"

Zero was frowning, and his jaw was set. He looked as though he had difficulty breathing.

_Yagari sensei and President Cross would have known…that's why I was sent for the duty. Everything had been planned._

"Zero - ?"

"How long had you arranged all this?" It came barely as a whisper.

_Zero…_ Kaname's lips curled upwards, affectionally, towards his lover. He understood how the silver haired youth was battling his emotions and thought it was rather…cute, for lack of a better word. He inwardly sighed, as it was very likely Zero was feeling the usual feeling of 'inferiority'. He supposed his Christmas present – their first Christmas together – had certainly been better than Zero's present in Zero's eyes.

Kaname reached out and clasped the hunter's limp hand. "Since the day we were blood bonded, and I'd taken you."

"….." No words could come out of Zero's mouth.

_So…he had planned this for more than a year. _

_He, the royalty of the vampires, blood bonded with a vampire hunter which was something very controversial despite it being more tolerable these days, ignoring the thinly veiled insults from other aristocratic vampires…_

_He allowed me to continue being a vampire hunter because he knew my work was one of the things I lived for…_

_And then he…today…gave himself to me… _

_While my preparations were merely celebration meals for the day, and doing 'that'…but he had planned it all out for more than a year…_

_How…how insignificant my plans are compared to his…_

A tear trickled down Zero's cheek.

_Don't cry, Zero…Please…_Kaname lightly tugged at the silver haired youth's hand in order to make Zero lean into his arms and brushed away the tears which were freely flowing. "Sshh…don't cry…this isn't like you…" _Zero had never shed tears despite being terribly injured. But…to see Zero looking like this…was definitely worth it._

"Why are you always doing…reckless things like this…?" Zero eventually choked out. _If the other nobles found out about this…they would never fully respect Kaname again… because of me…I can't, no, I won't allow that to happen!_

"Did you enjoy it?" Kaname's tones were neutral, but the hunter knew that deep down inside his pureblood lover was uncertain.

"Idiot, of course I did! How can you say that!" Zero flushed once more before looking at the carpet.

_Seeing his reactions like that – the usually Zero I know, then I'm glad my preparations… went well. _Kaname leaned forward to kiss Zero but he stopped Kaname. _Eh?_

"Promise me one thing, Kaname." Zero's voice was firm this time.

"What is it?" _Why didn't he allow me to kiss him?_

_Because I'd rather let the outside world still see you…as my lord. Even though they may not accept me, but just let their reverence for you still remain…_

"It's just this one time you give yourself to me…Just this once. And whenever we…we do it – "

"Do what?" Kaname arched an eyebrow, trying hard not to sound teasing once more. Others would never have the privilege of seeing Zero looking this flustered.

"Do…what? _Make…make love, of course_!" the hunter spluttered, and instantly wished he hadn't said it out loudly.

_Just this once you give me yourself, and for the rest of our time I'll be yours for the taking._

"I promise…" _Zero knows…_The pureblood placed a chaste kiss on Zero's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Zero."

END.

* * *

**HY : This is my first attempt at yaoi and Polynox's (Emika-san) second attempt. Any advice on how to write better yaoi is appreciated :D Thank you!**


End file.
